Sea-Side Cave
by jpjavax
Summary: 6 chapters now up. All contain sex of some form because I can't write anything else. First chapter contains no *actual* sex, second is anal (skip to end if you're not into that), third is regular old vaginal intercourse. Story (if you could call it that) complete. Added 6th chapter. No plot.
1. Chapter 1

###BACKGROUND: Beach. Bathing suits. Sea-side cave. go.

Kagome pulled the tie of her bikini top, unravelling the strap and letting it fall away, exposing her full breasts, each peaked with araolae and a hardening nipple. She had a small, kind, warm smile as she silently closed the gap between them. Her deep brown eyes locked with his as she wordlessly pressed him lightly, causing him to sit back on a rock behind him.

She lowered herself with him so that he found their eyes still locked together, Kagome kneeling slightly between his knees. She still looked into his eyes with that sweet smile, and while he couldn't bring himself to break her mesmerizing gaze, he could sense her perfect breasts at the edge of his vision.

His cock swelled and quickly grew, tenting his pants. Without breaking her gaze, Kagome deftly freed his shaft. Inuyasha's shoulders had sagged in his trance, his spine arching back, causing his shaft to stand up between them at an impressive length. Her small hands smoothly drifted up to me the base together. She grasped it lightly, gliding her hands slowly up the hot, throbbing shaft. Her hands felt warm and soft, teasing his skin, dragging it across the sensitive head, all the while maintaining her gaze. Dark amber stared into deep brown; deep brown stared back.

Kagome eased his foreskin back and slid her hands up the shaft to the head, wrapping them around the bulbous head, the exposed nerve endings now directly touching the soft palms of her hands. The hot skin of his head now stuck slightly to her hands as she gripped it slighlty harder and slowly slid her hands down the length together, the hot friction on his sensitive head causing Inuyasha to take a sharp breath and for his cock to throb with a twitch. Her hands continued down to his balls, lighlty engulfing them in her grasp and gently massaging them. She didn't linger, and instead continued and gripped the swimming trunks he had been wearing.

She slipped them down to the floor and off Inuyasha's feet, leaving him naked. He continued to stare at her with a mixture of shock, love and curiosity, as she pulled the remaining strap on her bikini, allowing her final article to slip down to meet inuyasha's, joining him in his nudity. Their eyes were locked in silence once more as she slowly moved towards him, his hot cock pressed against her stomach, the tip settling in the bottom of her cleavage, lightly touched on each side by her breasts.

They closed their eyes in unison as their lips met. Not a rough kiss, but a light one. A kiss of caution. The kiss of two new lovers testing the waters, taking the first few steps into a new, unknown world. Slowly, the kiss deepened. Neither would remember who opened their mouth first, but soon their tongues met to dance. It was measured and cautious still, as the entire meeting was, hearts pounding, but not a word uttered, the silence speaking volumes between them. The kiss deepened and sparked with a fiery life. They couldn't seem to open their eyes or bare to break the union between them, and so they fumbled slightly as they proceded. Each seemed to know what to do next, as Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his lap, her back arching back as his had, to accomodate the lower position of his mouth from this new angle. Her breasts now hung infront of her, the head of Inuyasha's cock now fully engulfed by soft, warm skin.

Kagome's hands slid up Inuyasha's arms to wrap around his neck, deepening their kiss, as his hands found their way to the pearly mounds of her behind. He took hold of it and pulled her hips closer to his, rounding her posture so that her heated core now pressed fully onto the base of his shaft where his ball sack joined, her clit pressed against the hard vein-like underside of his cock. Kagome's nipples were now harder than she had ever felt them before, and her arousal was only heightened as Inuyasha began to slowly rock his hips, her clit pressed against the now-moving shaft.

Inuyasha felt a silent moan, little more than a puff of breath through the kiss, yet it spoke of the pleasure Kagome was trying to contain. A part of her mind urgently telling her that even the smallest noise would break the trance between them. Her brow knit, and she found the only way to vent her pleasure was to deepen her kiss with inuyasha. Inuyasha's rocking slowly increased in pace, but it wasn't enough for Kagome. Taking her arms from around her neck, she grasped his shaft around the middle and began stroking up and down. It was Inuyasha's turn now to let out a silent moan, as the pleasure washed down his shaft and spread out from his groin. The skin moving over his shaft further heightened Kagome's pleasure, and she increased her pace, her hips now moving with Inuyasha's and the friction from her stroking culminating in an approaching orgasm.

Her teeth gnashed against his, scraping together, she fervently stroked his shaft and pressed her hips against his as hard as she could, as she felt the built up tension in her core come undone, waves of pleasure washing over her as she hit her orgasm. The base of Inuyasha's cock was now soaked with her wetness. It was at the crest of one of the first and strongest waves of pleasure that Kagome felt Inuyasha's cock throb and pulse in her hand. She felt his balls tighten to his body and her sensitive clit clearly felt a surging up his urethra, which was pressed against it. She had only begun to register what was happening through her daze when a hot, creamy liquid erupted in the valley of her cleavage. Possibly wanting to pleasure Inuyasha, perhaps the sensation of pumping against her clit or maybe the feeling of experiencing the apex of pleasure with another person, HER person, her Inuyasha made Kagome feel absolutely complete at that moment, but whatever it was, she felt more content then than she ever had before.

They held eachother like that as they decended from their climaxes. At some point they must have fallen asleep, if not into a semi-aware daze, holding eachother as the sun slipped beneath the horizon and they were enveloped by the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

###My interpretation of mating ritual, par 1. **Warning, contains anal.**

They awoke still wrapped in each other's embrace in the early morning, before the sun had risen, when the world was still and calm. Memories of the previous evening flooded into Kagome's mind. She let her head rest against Inuyasha's shoulder as she replayed the events in her mind.

She felt a spark in her core, a heat, a need. Her arousal grew to a breaking point.

Kagome slowly got off of Inuyasha's lap and turned her back to him. She lowered herself to her knees and assumed a crawling position, lowering her stomach to the floor so that her cheeks spread and her hips tilted back, exposing more of her heated core to Inuyasha's eyes.

It's not that she found the position particularly arousing herself, and it surprised her that she could be so bold, but something deep within her told her that this would be incredibly appealing to both halves of Inuyasha's soul: human and dog demon.

Kagome felt two strong hands grip her waist firmly, steadying her. She barely had time to react when she felt the head of his cock press against her anus and push in.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and was then knocked out of her as Inuyasha continued to push himself inside her. He was enormous. Beyond enormous. A burning pain seared inside her, but she didn't have any breath to cry out with. Inuyasha was pushing Kagome to her limits as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Inuyasha had buried his entire length inside her and paused. It was this moment that Kagome gasped in a breath, and then the world seemed still. The pain melted away as her sphyncter loosened. No dull throb or ache, but a deep fullness. From deep within her, something woke.

If Kagome had imagined the most intimate connection with Inuyasha possible, this would have trumped it. It wasn't pleasure as she had experienced earlier, but a connection with him that excited her, and it fueled a hunger within her, as someone who was starving might eat voraciously, Kagome felt a deep need to be fuller, to feel more of him.

Kagome was snapped back to reality as she felt Inuyasha draw out of her nearly all the way before pushing back in to the hilt. She felt his shaft making room for itself as he reentered her, stirring her need for him.

Inuyasha continued like that for quite some time. Kagome found herself breathing raggedly and that her nipples had hardened under Inuyasha's thrusts. She craved more of him, more depth.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands leave her waist and find their way to her breasts, which he took hold of in his hands. His middle fingers flicked over her budded nipples before he returned to groping, her nipples poking between two of his fingers which he used to gently roll them.

Something seemed to shift within Inuyasha. One hand left her breast as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The other hand switched to the now-bare breast so that he was supporting her across her middle. He lifted her back as he stood up and sat back on the rock he had spent the night in, his chest now pressed agains Kagome's back. The weight of her own body now seemed to press him deeper, teasing Kagome's hunger but not sating it.

Inuyasha let out a grunt and lost the slow rhythm he had maintained to this moment. He began thrusting into Kagome wildly, faster and faster. Kagome could feel something coming, knew there was something more.

Inuyasha nearly withdrew himself from her as his balls once again tightened to his body and his cock swelled to a painful level. He plunged himself into Kagome once again.

Kagome's rectum stretched to accommodate the new girth of her lover's shaft. Her body convulsed as a deep orgasm overcame her. While the previous night's orgasm had overtaken her like an ecstatic scream, this one rocked her body like a deep bellow from her core. She felt his cock throb as jets of hot seed spilled deep inside her.

They once again waited to come down from their highs before Kagome achilly slid off of Inuyasha, his flacid penis slipping out of her anus with a "pop".

It was then that Kagome spoke the first words since the begining of the encounter.

"Inuyasha-" she croaked. Her voice surprised her, "why did you do that?" she finished, turning to look at him.

Inuyasha looked a little confused, but managed through his panting "Do what? What do you mean?"

"Anal."

"You aren't my mate." he said bluntly. "I can't mate with someone who isn't my mate."

Kagome was a little hurt by his words. "You don't think of me that way?"

"No, no! I just... couldn't ask you for that. It's a life-long commitment and unbreakable. I couldn't ask you to do that for me" He finished staring at his feet, no longer able to meet her gaze.

"I wouldn't be doing it for you, Inuyasha. I'd be doing it for me."

Inuyasha looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Can't I want to be bound to you for life?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome? Would you be my mate?"

There was a moment of silence before "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

###Interpretation of Mating Ritual par[t] 2. What's up with everyone and neck biting? Also, I'm not entirely sure how to write something OTHER than a passionate sex scene.

Inuyasha's gaze fell once again to his feet. He took a deep breath and grabbed her in a tight embrace. He held her there for a moment before releasing her. He looked up and Kagome saw a warmth in his eyes she'd never seen before.

The sun began to creep over the horizon, splashing rays of light through the mouth of the cave. It seemed to snap Inuyasha out of what ever thought he was lost in.

"When's the next full moon?" he asked abruptly.

"Oh, um," Kagome started in confusion. She thought for a moment, "Your new moon was a couple of weeks ago, so I guess it would be tonight... Why?"

"Mating takes place during the night of a full moon." He said simply.

They sat in silence for a moment before Inuyasha spoke, "We need to get ready."

They stood in unison, grabbing their discarded clothing and putting it back on.

"This cave is well hidden. That's good." Inuyasha said, although it seemed more to himself than anybody else.

"I'll find some wood for tonight. Can you grab your bag and set up a more comfortable bed?"

Kagome stepped out of the cave and looked back up the beach to see her bag with her supplies and their clothes inside. She had completely forgotten it the night before. Inuyasha dashed off into the forest that met with the sand leaving her alone to her thoughts.

The gravity of the situation began to sink in for her. What would she tell her mother? Her friends from school! Where would they live? Inuyasha could visit her time, but it wasn't a world of demons or magic. He couldn't live there. Could she live here? Could she imagine a world without the internet, television or any of the other things she'd grown up with?

...Could she imagine a world without Inuyasha?

"No." she said aloud, startling herself out of her thoughts. That seemed to have ended the matter. It would be hard, but she would adjust.

She continued to her bag, heaved it onto her back and brang it back into the cave. Getting a better look in the morning light she saw that most of the floor was covered in sand and dust. The cave wasn't very deep, probably only 30 feet or so, but nearly all of that was a large cavern near the mouth of the cave. The rock that Inuyasha had been sitting on last night was against one of the walls and wasn't so much of a rock as a flat ledge, about 2 feet off the ground and 10 feet long, the long edge against the wall and extending about half that away from it.

Kagome set her bag just next to the ledge. Opening it, she started unpacking the things she thought they'd need: a sleeping bag, a few blankets, a small cooking pot, ramen, a change of clothes for herself and Inuyasha's as well. At the bottom of the bag, she saw a small dustpan and brush that she'd nearly forgotten she had. She brushed all of the sand off of the ledge and layed the sleeping bag on it, opening it up to make it wider and laying the blankets on top. She grabbed the pot and went out to find a fresh water stream for the ramen.

Inuyasha looked at his collection of sticks and up at the sky. The sun had already risen high and was beginning to sink back down again. Returning to the beach, he saw Kagome sitting in the sand staring out at the ocean. He walked up to her and sat down, dropping his sticks and wrapping his arms around her.

They stood and returned to the cave. Inuyasha saw the bed she had set on the ledge and an area cleared near the centre with a spit set up, two bowls and a pot of water. Inuyasha set his sticks against one wall, taking a few to start the fire.

Soon, the fire was the only thing lighting the cave, the east entrance hidden from the last rays of the sinking sun. Kagome passed a bowl of ramen to Inuyasha who ate it in silence.

Kagome could tell by from the ocean that the sun had actually sunk beneath the horizon now. The fire had died down to embers leaving the cave dark. They sat near the mouth, a cool wind coming off the water with a salty scent. A sliver of silver light glanced across the horizon, followed by a bright round orb. The wind seemed to pick up, matching Kagome's heart rate. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, now illuminated by the moonlight. The angle threw dark shadows, accenting his clenched jaw. He took a deep breath of the salty air.

"It's time."

He turned and wrapped his arms behind her, picking her up and bringing her into the cave. Reaching the bed, he set her down.

Kagome's heart was racing, her insides were twisting in a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Part of her wanted to remind her what she had done just this morning, but it didn't help much. This just felt different. She looked into Inuyasha's face, half illuminated by the moonlight above her.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her arms were clenched tightly against her chest, and he could feel her trembling slightly. He slowly lowered himself, capturing her lips with his own. He heard her let out a small squeek, but she soon seemed to relax, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her breasts held together by her bathing suit against his chest. He deepened the kiss, trying to express to her how much she meant to him, how she made him feel, and a number of things he could never put into words or describe.

Kagome felt the heat of Inuyasha's body above her. Her heart was still racing, but all traces of anxiety had melted. Inuyasha broke their kiss and was no brushing his lips lightly along her jaw and down her neck, making her shudder. He passed over her collar bone and continued down to her left breast. Reaching the edge of the fabric still containing it, he gently grasped it with his teeth and pulled it aside, making sure to brush her hardening nipple with his lip as he passed over it, causing Kagome to gasp.

One of her breasts now fully exposed, Inuyasha pulled away to look at her. Her breasts had always been an object of interest to him, that was part of being a man, but now that it was before him in his full view, he wondered what exactly excited him so much. The full roundness, the areola and the nipple now standing up. He felt himself hardening in excitement. He decided that there really was no explaining what about them made him so excited, it just did. And he was going to enjoy it. He took her nipple in his mouth, nipping it lightly with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. He began to suck on it as his other hand found it's way to her remaining breast and quickly disrobed it like it's twin. He let his fingers brush lightly over her skin and graze her nipple, making her let out another gasp. He grasped the orb firmly and rolled the nipple under his thumb before taking it between two fingers and gently rubbing it back and forth.

Kagome couldn't help but let out small moans with each breath now. She had wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist and could feel her core getting damp.

Inuyasha switched nipples, sucking on the other for a moment before he grasped both breasts in his hands and returned to Kagome's mouth, kissing her once more. He could feel himself throb and strain against his pants. He pressed his against Kagome's, the rough friction arousing him further. His hands left her breasts and wound around her back to support himself and to wrap her in an embrace. The thrusts of his hips sped and became rougher before he finally broke the kiss. His hands slipped out from behind her and slid down her sides to her waist where they grasped the bottom of her bikini fluidly and slid it down her legs.

Inuyasha placed his lips jus below her navel and began to trail kisses down her skin. Kagome seemed to have shaved any hair, because none interupted his path as he made his way to her core. He paused for a moment for planting a kiss on her clit, forcing a louder moan from her lips. He let his lips brush against it as he dragged his mouth down to her entrance. He let his tongue explore, starting at the bottom and dragging it to the top, ending with a small flick across her clit before allowing his tongue to return to her opening and lightly pushing inside, tasting her wetness. He removed it and returned to her clit, flicking his tongue quickly over it, gradually increasing the pace and roughness. After a moment he stopped, and Kagome's ragged breaths reached his ears. He shuffled back slightly and removed his own bathing suit, and motioning her to actually remove the top that had been pushed out of the way. Now both fully nude, he pressed his body against hers once again, pressing his cock against her stomach between them and kissing her once more. He pulled back and looked into her eyes which were slightly glazed with lust.

"Turn over," he murmered. "Why? Can't we do it like this?" Kagome asked dreamilly. Inuyasha looked at her for a second, "This is how it's done."

Kagome saw the look in his eyes, and she could tell that it was obviously something instinctual; sort of a ritual. She nodded and slowly turned over in silence and rose to her hands and knees. Inuyasha positioned himself behind her and placed his head at her entrance. He paused for a moment before slowly pushing in. He didn't stop at her barrier and broke it quickly. Through her own cry, she could hear Inuyasha let out a pained grunt. She was confused, why would this be hurting Inuyasha?

He stopped once he was hilted inside her, and allowed her to adjust, before slowly drawing back and pushing into her once more. A warm electricity spread through Kagome's body. She felt a fullness as she had the night before, although this seemed less intimate, but with it came a pleasure deeper and fuller than she had felt from Inuyasha's tongue or his shaft rubbing against her.

His speed increased, filling her with each thrust, his hands gripping her waist tightly. He pressed the small of her back down, forcing her hips back and up, allowing him to rise to his feet and for faster, deeper thrusts. He grabbed onto her shoulders to prevent the force from knocking her forward. Inuyasha could feel his cock throbbing, and the pleasure rushing through his body. His mind was going blank, the only thought left was that he must have more.

Kagome could hardly hold herself up, the waves of pleasure emenating from her core were so intense. She could feel her orgasm building until it released. It was like a damn breaking, so much force being held back and then unleashed all at once. Her whole body shuddered as she let out a deep, shaking moan. Her walls clamped tight on Inuyasha's cock, squeezing it.

Inuyasha's breaths were now ragged as he felt her walls close around him. His own peak was approaching fast, and he increased his pace, thrusting erraticly. At the last moment, he withdrew and sprayed his cum on her back. Kagome's orgasm dulled it at first, but as she decended, she realised that every point where it had touched her back felt like it was on fire.

Inuyasha heard kagome let out a cry of pain which broke his heart. He tried to soothe her as best he could. Kagome's cry became a quiet sob as the burning subsided into a dull ache before finally ceasing altogether.

Shuddering, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, a mixture of hurt and confusion on her face. "That was the mating mark." he said in a tone of sadness.

"Mark?" Kagome asked confused. She craned her neck and turned her back into the moonlight. Starting from the base of her spine and widening out to touch her shoulder blades was a sweeping, jet-tattoo of swirling lines of varying thicknesses that seemed to weave and dance together across her skin. She continued to stare at it for a moment before she paused.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Do YOU get a mark?" he nodded slowly without breaking eye contact and moved slowly into the moonlight. Wrapping around the base of his shaft was a matching pattern of swirling black lines. She stared at in silence before "Why is it on your dick?" Inuyasha looked taken aback for a moment before regaining his composure.

"It's on my manhood. The escence of who I am as demon and a person. It's what makes me a man, and now you're part of that. You are part of what makes me a man and the man I am, and will be until the day I die. You are my mate, my Love... my Kagome." he finished with a tone of resoluteness.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before grabbing him in a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her and held her to his chest, as the last sliver of the moon rose above the mouth of the cave, leaving them once more in darkness.

###So that's the end. Hope you liked the story. I may add future chapters that take place some time after this, but they'll probably just be smutty sex stories with no coherent plot. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Epilogue PWP continuation?

###Hello once again. I guess I'm doing another chapter afterall. Each chapter will be a sort of separate story in it's own right that takes place sometime after the initial three and any that precede it. Firstly, I wanted to clarify a few things: I was serious about the whole semen marking thing, even though it seems a few people thought it was a joke T_T. A guy's penis and his cum are linked quite closely with his sense of masculinity and self, so it's a deep connection from that point of view on a basic, primal level, which is what I was going for here. Also, make sure to leave a review if you have any thoughts or suggestions for future chapters, I'd love to hear your feedback. For the time being, I think I'll leave anal out of the stories unless more people suggest/ are ok with it. Also, in case it wasn't clear, (because I forgot to write it into the last chapter) the mark on Inuyasha's penis was left by the blood from Kagome losing her virginity. Little odd, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else with her DNA that was significant about mating for the first time.

###Now to the story, which takes place a night or two after the mating at a hot spring.

It was a warm, humid night in feudal Japan. Inuyasha heard crickets chirping among the low din of the forest at night. He disrobed and slipped his sore muscles into the shallows of the hot spring.

"Ahh..." he sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing. A warm breeze wafted past, bringing the scent of a warm summer-night forest; an earthy, floral smell.

The pain all over his body ebbed away as his muscles loosened and relaxed. His world felt serene, and as if he could sit there forever.

Soft feeting padded on grass a little ways away and a shift in the wind brought a familiar scent to his nose. His eyes slowly opened, adjusting, and a break in the light clouds overhead bathed the opposite end of the spring in moonlight.

Standing there was Kagome, a white towel wrapped around her, one hand holding it to her chest. The way the moonlight played across her face captivated him, leaving him speechless.

The breeze brought her voice to his ears, "Mind if I join you?"

She let the towel slip to the ground, revealing her nudity to his eyes. She slowly drew one foot forward and slipped it into the water, taking her time as she waded across to him. At first Inuyasha's eyes didn't know where to look, every part of her looked so beautiful, so perfect, but his eyes found the three marks which struck him the most. Her face caught him at first, the flush of her cheeks against her otherwise pale, smooth skin, her deep eyes, which were so rich in colour, the softness of her jaw and the kindness of her face. His eyes slipped down her body, past her neck and shoulders to the next object of his desires, or rather objects; the way her breasts moved as she walked made his heart race and his skin heat up. Further his eyes decended, past her stomach and perfect hips, until he was staring at her smooth, soft lips. THAT got him excited. He was a little lost in his gaze before he realised Kagome had walked right up to him, and her face, clearer at this distance, recaptured his attention. He had always found her appearance appealing, so to speak, or beautiful, although that had taken time to admit to himself, but now he was enraptured. It wasn't that she had physically changed since then, it was deeper than that. Standing before him was his Love, his mate. The one who loved him and accepted him.

Kagome slowly approached Inuyasha, now seeing his face more clearly. She loved looking at him, the sharpness of his features and the life in his golden eyes. As she closed the gap between them, she noticed something sticking out of the water between them. Without hesitating, she slowly brought her hands together, clasping it between them. She brought her face closer to his, staring into his eyes, leaning forward to do so. Her hands slid down his shaft, drawing his skin back slightly. She held the pose for a moment before slowly sliding her hands back up and pushing his shaft back flush against his stomach. In that moment, she closed the gap between them, her breasts pressing against his muscled chest, her hips pressed against his, with his shaft locked against her body and their lips meeting together in a soft kiss. Kagome sank into his lap as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. She poked his lips with her tongue, asking to deepen their kiss, to which he eagerly obliged. She could feel his shaft twitching against her, and before long, could feel a rocking and thrusting of his hips. Kagome smiled and broke the kiss.

"It seems someone's a little excited."

She slipped back off his lap, drawing her hands down his body, past his hips to the base of his cock. Inuyasha moved back a bit, into a much shallower area so that nearly the entirety of his shaft stood out of the water. It was large. Much too large to ever look like it belonged on a human, but for some reason it seemed to fit Inuyasha. There was something about it that excited her as well. The way his skin stretched taught over it's surface, the rigidity, the way it looked... Maybe she just liked penises. Come to think of it, she hadn't ever seen another guy like that before. Maybe she just liked Inuyasha' penis. She liked that conclusion more. Inuyasha probably would too, she thought to herself with a small smile.

She slowly drew her hands up his shaft, grasping the cusp. She peeled his skin back and placed her palms on the hot, darker head underneath, moving her palms in light circular motions, forcing a sigh out of Inuyasha. She slid her right hand down the shaft, lightly gripping it, leaving her left hand to work the head.

Kagome felt herself getting excited. It wasn't long after she admitted to herself that she loved Inuyasha that a sexual tone entered her mind, a certain organ of his in particular being quite interesting to her.

She locked eyes with Inuyasha while slowly lowering her face down. She stopped, allowing her breath to play across his sensitive head, making him shudder. Inuyasha's face was quite flushed by now and his breathing was heavy. Kagome raised her eyebrows in a questioning-tease sort of way. She heard Inuyasha inhale a breath sharply. She poked her tongue out, a light touch just below the opening at the top. Inuyasha let out a moan and drop of precum dribbled down onto her tongue. She licked it into her mouth and swallowed, making sure Inuyasha was watching her.

Kagome slid her left hand off the head and let it travel down the shaft to his balls, which she lightly grasped. She gripped his shaft slightly harder with her other hand and pulled down, exposing his glans fully, and placing the flat of her tongue on it's underside. She slid her tongue up, watching his reaction. Inuyasha was visibly shaking now, she could tell this was torture for him.

"You've been such a good boy, waiting for me. I think you deserve a treat." she said with a smile, as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his head.

"Woof." he replied with his eyes closed.

She flicked and swirled her tongue around the head, while sucking lightly and stroking his shaft faster. His hips began to thrust slightly into her which she took as a cue that it was time to escalate things. She placed both hands at the base of his cock to steady him while sliding her lips further down his shaft. He hit the back of her throat and she pulled back, sliding her lips back up to the head, before slowly going back down. She began to work up speed, bobbing her head faster and faster. She pulled her lips off of him, allowing one hand to travel to his balls. She stroked as fast as she could, watching his face as his eyes shut tight. He grunted and she felt his balls tighten up to his body. She placed her lips around the opening of his glans just as his seed erupted out, swallowing it.

Inuyasha looked at her for a second before lifting her out of the water. He held her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his cock pressing up against her core. Inuyasha paused for a second.

"I can't run with my dick hanging out like this" he said, thinking.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

He didn't seem to have heard her because the next thing he said was "Oh! You can hold it for me." He lifted her slightly and placed his head at her core, before slowly lowering her down until he was fully inside her. He imediately took off into the forest. Inuyasha's movement almost seemed to be thrusting himself into her, and she soon forgot about the sudden intrusion.

Inuyasha dashed through the forest, over fallen trees, through the branches and out over the canopy. Kagome clutched to his chest, holding on to him. She didn't know where he was taking her, and not being able to see where they were going was a little frightening, and the rough thrusts from his movements were quite a distraction, as his shaft would be drawn out and forced into her over and over. By the time they arrived at their destination, Kagome's face was flushed and her breaths were ragged as if she had run the distance herself. Allowing her vision to clear, she looked around at where they were. Inuyasha was sitting on a large branch in a tree, his back to the trunk, and she was on his lap, his cock still buried inside her. She looked down and saw the forest canopy far below them. They were in the branches of the largest tree she had ever seen. Suddenly, the branch and the couple were bathed in light, Kagome turned to see the moon, enormous and looming over the horizon. She hadn't been able to see it from down in the forest, because the trees were so thick and tall, but now it was visible, a bright orb in the sky.

Kagome felt a pair of arms wrap around her back, pulling her close to Inuyasha, as his hips began to slowly rock back and forth. Inuyasha's hands travelled down to her waist, and hers took hold of his shoulders as she leaned back, exposing her body to his view. He started lifting her by the waist, drawing her up and down his shaft, each time bringing her down and pushing himself deep into her core. Kagome rolled her hips each time she came down, arching her back, which pushed her breasts into Inuyasha's face, which he met by taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She began to grind her hips against his, dsperate to reach the release she could feel aproaching. Inuyasha seemed to be losing himself too; he had lost any form of rhythm and was now slamming his hips against hers as fast as the position would allow, each thrust forcing a moan out of Kagome, each louder than the last. Inuyasha's hands were now on her ass, pulling apart her cheeks to allow him deeper access. Suddenly, Inuyasha drew her almost completely off of his shaft, allowing his head to kiss her entrance once more before plunging her back down on himself. His throbbing shaft swelled, the head scraping past the tight bundle of nervers on her front wall, his girth filling her completely. She felt her climax hit a fraction of a second before she felt his seed erupt. Inuyasha grabbed her in a tight embrace, holding her to his chest as she rode out her orgasm, feeling his cum unload inside her. The last thing she remembered was their lips meeting before she fell asleep in his arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

###Hey guys, I'm back again. Any time I get the inspiration, I'm going to write another chapter of this, and it's going to be whatever I'm in the mood for. Again, this is just sex, which is why the story remains marked as "complete". WARNING: anal

The cave was dark and cool. The earthy smell of the walls permeated the air along the soft breeze from the entrance. It was hidden, situated in the nook of two hills in a forest, and while the entrance wasn't very large, a person could stand in it without worry of hitting their head. Inuyasha sat towards the back. His eyes were closed, with a calm, emotionless look on his face, as if he was sleeping, but of course he rarely did that. This is what Kagome thought as she stood at the entrance to the cave and saw Inyasha inside. Her Inuyasha. Her mate.

The breeze picked up behind her, blowing through her legs and across her skin. She heard the rustle of leaves and the shifting of brances as dappled sunlight fell across her back, warming her body. She felt a throb of heat in her core. Seeing Inuyasha and the warm breeze seemed to awake something in her. She could feel a growing dampness between her legs. Silently, she slipped her clothes from her body, and took a step into the cave. The breeze picked up once more, cooling her dampness and making her skin tingle at it's touch.

Inuyasha's ears perked up to attention. He felt the soft breeze over his face and the enticing, intoxicating scent it brought with it. His ears flattened to his head and he tilted his nose up, deeply inhaling the aroma. Kagome padded soflty over the earthen floor to Inuyasha, coming to a halt standing before him, poised, but waiting for his reaction. She could feel her heart beating in her chest.

Without cracking an eyelid, Inuyasha raised each hand to her calves, slowly drawing his rough, warm, hands up her skin. She quivered at his touch. His hands travelled higher, caressing her thighs, and wrapping around to graze her inner thighs, before snaking back around and up to grasp her butt. He spread his fingers and grasped her flesh in a gentle, but firm grip, before slowly pulling her closer, inhaling her scent as he did.

Inuyasha felt his nose touch, soft, warm skin, soon followed by his upper lip. It bulged slightly near the center, and he felt it part along a vertical slit into two lips. It was shaved clean of hair, although he could tell it once grew there. He could feel Kagome trembling at his mouth's touch. He opened his mouth and pulled her against him, tilting his head and eneveloping these soft warm lips with his own. He flicked his tongue from the middle of the part up to the top, digging into the fold as he went, drawing a shudder and a light moan from his mate. Entralled by the flavour and her reaction, he probed further. It wasn't that he enjoyed the flavour, in fact, as flavours go, it was quite bad, but it spoke things to him that his demon senses flared at; it spoke of arousal and heat and love, and he couldn't get enough of it.

He spread the lips with his tongue, pushing it into the heated core he found there. He allowed his tongue entry, before withdrawing it to rake up against her clit, followed by wrapping his mouth around it and sucking, causing her to grab his head and hold him to her. He enjoyed the moans he could elicit from her, the panting, the flow of her scent and arousal, and did all he could to draw more from her. Her moans became louder, her core burned at his tongue's touch, and the grip she had on his head was persistant, she had wound her hands through his hair and wasn't letting go. Compelled by her moans and urges for more, he dug deeper into her, pinched her clit between his lips, sucked harder, and lapped at her flow.

She felt Inuyasha's grip on her behind shift, now spreading her cheeks. One of his middle fingers found it's way to her anus, the contact making her gasp. She felt it tentatively apply pressure, almost asking for permission, but she was too enwrapped in his ministrations to her front to make any sort of response. She felt his digit slowly enter her, pushing gently into her body. Her state of arousal lessened the surprise at what might have otherwise been a less enjoyable intrusion into such a private place, but at the moment privacy (or at least with Inuyasha) didn't mean anything to her. She wanted to share herself with him, open to him, be with him. His finger now filled a need for penetration that she hadn't realized she'd been craving. His hands slowly massaged her skin as he explored inside her, drawing it in and out gently, but slightly deeper each time. Inuyasha increased his pace, both with his tongue and his finger, pushing deeper with each.

Suddenly, Kagome thrust her hips against him, rounding them, exposing more of her to his eager mouth. She held his face against her as hard as she could, and he complied bu focusing his attention on her clit as best he could. She convulsed against him and let out a loud moan as she reached her climax.

She felt Inuyasha's free hand slide down her leg to his own lap, a rustle of fabric indicated he had freed himself from his own restraints. His hand snaked back up her leg to her cheeks where it's match removed itself from her and spread her once more. The loss left her feeling empty, her sphincter loose from her climax left her hole open. Supporting her, he lowered her body down into his lap, his eyes now locked with hers, the angle of her hips and his erect cock made the tip poke at her anus. Inuyasha froze, maintaining his gaze with Kagome. She still hadn't completely come off of her orgasm, and the look in his eyes told her that he hadn't intended this, but that he also needed his own release badly. Her emptiness rose back into her mind with a throb, and that seemed to decide the matter. With a slight nod, she signalled her acceptance.

He began to lower her once more, his head easilly entering her open hole, although it still spread her rather wide. The tightness drew his foreskin back, exposing his glans to the squeeze of her walls. He felt uncomfortably big, but there wasn't any pain. Maybe it was the orgasm, or maybe her first anal foray and his teasing had loosened her; either way, he was soon hilted up her ass.

Her face now level with his, he leaned and and brushed his lips against her, allowing his hands to reach around and trace the mark he had left on her skin.

Inuyasha decided to let Kagome move at her own pace, considering the position and the hole he had penetrated, and although he expected to wait for her adjustment, it only took til her orgasm had slipped away for her to begin moving.

The feeling of deep fullness and connection with Inuyasha had returned, and she planted a kiss on his lips as she drew herself up his erection before sliding back down. She continued the kiss as she grabbed his hand, holding it in hers between them, taking his index finger in her right hand, she grasped it and drew her hand up his finger and sliding it down, massaging his palm as she held it. Her soft touch and warm hands made his finger tingle as she worked it, as if it were melting. After a few strokes she stopped, and brought his finger to her breast where she touched the tip of her finger to her erect nipple. She played with it for a while, flicking it, rubbing it and rolling it with his finger, before she released his digit back into his custody. The need for more penetration was now mounting inside her. She needed him deep and hard. She began to rise up his shaft at an increased pace, coming down harder and rougher. His rock-hard member was now releasing pre-cum, lubricating her movements. Inuyasha's hand found her waist and took hold of her, taking control of the thrusting. He began lifting her and slamming her down his shaft at a pace she couldn't hope to achieve, filling her ass repeatedly faster than she could count. His thrusts began to become arhythmic, signalling his approaching orgasm. Kagome could feel her own, deep orgasm approaching, but it escaped her, as if it were just around the corner, or as a word on the tip of her tongue.

Inuyasha drew her higher, is entire cock freed from her ass. It swelled rock hard in the moment before he plunged himself back inside her, brining his hips up to meet hers, the increased girth and force of the thrust reaching the spot she needed. Her walls clamped around his cock as his cum sprayed into her rectum, the world became silent to her as her orgasm crashed over her like a breaking wave. She some how managed to crush her lips against Inuyasha who returned her enthusiasm as they held eachother and rocked out their orgasms, in the small cave hidden in the trees. 


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight once again filtered through the entrance of the cave, illuminating the couple within. Inuyasha found himself sitting in a familiar position on the large flat rock; the sight in front of him was new. His heartbeat filled his ears and his chest tightened.

Dispite their intimate history, she still enthralled him. The silver light accentuated the white floral pattern on her light blue kimono as she knelt before him, hands resting on her knees. Her brown eyes looked into his with warmth, an expression of innocence and love and happiness that found him paralyzed and unable to look away. It was only out of the edge of his gaze that he saw the slow flow of her hands as they drifted to the tie of her sash, and the soft tug that had it undone, releasing the kimono. It fell open, exposing the soft, flawless skin of her collar, sliding down her arms to come to rest at her elbows, exposing her full round breasts to his sight. Her hands returned to her lap, her breasts coming together, soft and pearly under the moon, and each capped with the pale pink of her areola and nipple.

Inuyasha was lost in her beauty, and barely registered her arms lifting out of the sleaves of her kimono, allowing it to pool at her waste, and her hands making their way to his lap. Kagome fluidly undid the knot, freeing his length from it's prison and exposing it to her. Both of her hands slid up his shaft, easing back his foreskin to expose the head. With a final look at Inuyasha, she placed a soft kiss on the tip, turning her attention to the warm flesh before her.

She slid her hands down his erection, feeling each vein as she went, before drawing his foreskin up as she returned. Her tongue extended from her mouth, lightly flicking his urethra and going in small circles around his head. Her fingers gripped his shaft more tightly as she leaned into her next stroke, earning a rumble from Inuyasha's chest. Her left hand wrapped around his glans, softly stroking it as her thumb rubbed small circles where it met at the base, while her right reached down to cup his sack, fondling it before sliding back up his shaft to resume her strokes and then continuing up to meet it's counterpart at his head. Her fingers clasped together around his glans, her thumbs rubbing him in unison as her lips decended around him, taking in what her hands couldn't cover. Her tongue darted out, playing with him inbetween long sucks. The rumbles she earned from his chest were becoming more frequent and his breaths becoming more ragged. Gripping him roughly, she slid her hands down his shaft, his erection throbbing under her hard strokes.

His sack tightened to his body as he barked out a moan, her fingers feeling a rushing through the underside of his shaft. She extended her tongue beneath his head, giving him a few short licks and a suck before an arc of hot semen erupted in her mouth, spattering over her tongue. Each stroke of his shaft shot another stream of his cum into her mouth. When he had finished, she sat back, replaced her hands in her lap and waited patiently for Inuyasha to come out of his stupor. Inuyasha's head stopped spinning and his vision came into focus to see her sitting before him with a patient smile on her face. She tilted her head back slightly, exposing her pale throat and swallowed.

When she was finished, Inuyasha slowly reached forward, taking her hand in his. With a gentle tug, she found her self stepping out of the rest of her kimono and sitting in his lap, naked. His hands wrapped gently around her back, pulling her into him as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck. Each place his lips touched seemed to burn in the night air. He continued down her collar bone, nipping slightly as he went to her breast. His tongue left a hot, wet path to her nipple, where he stopped, not bringing it to touch the now beaded flesh in front of him before allowing his tongue to flick her nipple upwards, earning a moan from his mate. Her other nipple didn't go unattended, as his fingers danced their way across her smooth skin to meet it, rubbing and circling it, while his rough lips grazed her areola. Capturing her nipple in his mouth, he began to suck lightly as his tongue played and circled it, his fingers rolling it's twin.

With a final short suck, he switched his attentions, allowing his hand to grasp the now unattended breast. He removed his lips from her nipple to trail kisses to her sternum. Extending his tongue, he drew a burning line up her throat, soon finding her lips, onto which he planted his own. His hands slid down to her hips, holding her as he deepened their kiss. From her hips, his hands continued to her thighs, feeling the smooth flesh in his hands.

Kagome now found her self sitting on his knees, locked in a kiss with him as his fingers inched up her inner thigh. Her breaths came shorter and quicker as his touch approached, the anticipation burning in her core. His fingers found their way to the crux of her legs, lightly carressing the skin on either side of her center. She let out a soft moan into Inuyasha's felt a soft touch as a middle and ring finger found their way to her mons, settling at the cleft of her lips, while his other hand slid up her stomach.

Kagome locked her hands to each side of Inuyasha's face as his finger's found the nub of her core. She pulled him deeper, forcing her tongue into his mouth, urging him to continue. Lightly at first, he rubbed and flicked her clit with his fingers, grasping it softly and rolling it. His light ministrations became rougher and faster as she bucked her hips and pressed herself into his hand, now breathing heavilly through her nose and moaning with each breath. She rode his hander harder, feeling the coiling heat in her core building to her climax, her eyes shut tight, whimpering slightly through her moans as it hit her, flooding her body. Her arms wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck, her teeth knocked against his as she pressed her face into him and let out a scream of ecstacy into his mouth. Her hips bucked wildly as she came down from her orgasm, breaking the kiss to gulp air into her lungs.

As her vision returned to her, Kagome noticed the throbbing erection between them. She lifted herself, placing his head at her entrance and slid onto him. Holding his shoulders for balance, she raised herself up his shaft and dropped down onto him once again, forcing another moan from her lips, although her exhaustion made it difficult to satisfy her need. Noticing his mate's increasing frustration, he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her, and then taking control completely, lifting her and pulling her down onto him. Her moans came out in short bursts each time he thrust into her.

His hands slid up around her back as he lifted her and stood. Turning, he placed her on her back on the smooth stone, lifting her legs up to her chest. He began thrusting hard and deep into her, holding onto her legs for support. Kagome felt his glans kiss her cervix with each thrust, every ribbed vein on his shaft grinding into her walls. With her knees against her chest, her breasts her forced together, her erect nipples nearly touching. Inuyasha knelt forward and took them into his mouth at the same time, sucking roughly and flicking them with his tongue as he continued to pound into Kagome.

Kagome could feel her second orgasm approaching, desperately wanting to feel release, yet it wouldn't come, she bucked her hips and thrust back against Inuyasha, tears forming at the corners of her eyes when she felt his shaft throb. His entire length thickened and then with a final stroke that pushed his urethra to her cervix, he exploded, flooding her with his cum and pushing her over the edge, letting out a scream as he emptied himself into her. Both gasping for breath, Inuyasha rolled onto his back and held his mate to his chest. His now softening member slid out of her and sleep overtook them.

###Right, so that was interesting. Please leave a review of what you liked or didn't so I can try and write something better in the future. It really helps :) 


End file.
